Talk:Teleportation to Tu'Lia Quest
Additional info from http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10;mid=1166497327194123782;num=131;page=1 that you may wish to incorporate into the guide (not personally verified): *It is only necessary to repair the crags that you wish to use for teleportation. *Occasionally, the chip used to repair the apparatus will break upton teleportation. Although you will still be transported to Tu'Lia, you will need a new chip to repair the apparatus for future use. *A green telepad at (G-9) will work as well as the one at (I-9). VxSote 15:58, 19 December 2006 (EST) Quest? Is this a quest? Should it be given a quest page? --Mierin 16:55, 19 December 2006 (EST) Article name I'd like to have my name removed from the article name. I didn't come up with these steps myself--a member of my LS did--and I just wanted to get them into the wiki. Thanks. ^^ -Krellion 18:37, 19 December 2006 (EST) First off, I dont think this belongs on its own page. Shouldn't this just be incorporated onto teh Talk Page of Tu'Lia or something? Second off, Not sure if this can be a Guide without a User Name. --Nynaeve 20:13, 19 December 2006 (EST) Just give props to your LS in the guide, credit your sources. --Chrisjander 20:46, 19 December 2006 (EST) There are lots of guides without associated user names; IMO guides that the creators want to be freely editable shouldn't have a username. And in any case, this page is primarily factual, just like a walkthrough for a quest, except there isn't a quest name to use to refer to it. --Valyana 23:26, 19 December 2006 (EST) Krellion is THE WHM! :D Critical LS ftw /grin --Cyprias 12:06, 20 December 2006 (PST) Requested move *'Move' It should be moved. I'd vote for Teleportation to Tu'Lia Guide, but just Teleportation to Tu'Lia would be ok IMO if a quest format is used. --Gahoo 16:40, 20 December 2006 (EST) *'Move' See above. --Krellion 21:19, 20 December 2006 (EST) *'Move' VxSote 11:46, 26 December 2006 (EST) Information I put all the information on teleporting from the Hall of Transference to Ru'Aun Gardens (specifically) under both Ru'Aun Gardens and Hall of Transference a few days ago. I suppose you can do whatever you want with it since there is a "guide" now, hehe. --Ksayyah 13:48, 21 December 2006 (EST) :I'd prefer to see the information contained in one page (this one) and linked from the other pages. And since Hall of Transference is a disambiguation page, we should probably put linkes on the individual halls' pages instead. --VxSote 11:51, 26 December 2006 (EST) Does anybody knows under what circumstances that Clear Chip will break? -- Germn 11:40, 3 January 2006 (EST) I repaired all three crags and have been using teleportation regularly, and have not yet encountered a break. I'll see if I can find more accounts of breakages, as I've only heard one such report so far. --VxSote 09:49, 8 January 2007 (EST) Is it possible that you will only get a break if you don't repair all 3 crags? Perhaps reparing all 3 crags will keep the chips from ever breaking? Need more data first... --Toksyuryel 12:34, 8 January 2007 (EST) :Although only a few people responded, there are at least two claims of chips breaking despite repairing all three crags. See http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?forum=10&mid=1168557696310878145 . While two reports are far from the final word, it's the best info we have, and I'm going to edit the article accordingly. --VxSote 13:40, 12 January 2007 (EST) ::I would call it the final word; just like a mathematical theorem, it takes only one falsality to render it void. But, usually the theorem is not thrown out but revised, as we should do here. Knowing that chips will still break when all 3 crags are repaired, the question then becomes: does repairing all 3 crags reduce the chance for a chip to break? Or is the number of crags repaired truely irrelevant? --Toksyuryel 04:13, 14 January 2007 (EST) :::The main reason that I would argue it not being the final word is that there is a lot of misinformation published on alla (and other sites as well), sometimes intentionally. While I have no reason to disbelieve the posters in this case, I am aware of the small possibility that the information simply is not true. When it comes to FFXI in particular, I tend to be skeptical of anything until I've tested it myself. But I do agree with, one confirmed break does in fact mean that the theory false. :::Meanwhile, we do indeed have a new question to answer. And unfortunately, with the break rate known to be low, and the current number of reports being quite small, we are nowhere near being able to answer the question and that will probably remain the case. --VxSote 12:53, 19 January 2007 (EST) PM8-3 Has anyone attempted to do this Teleport quest while only halfway through 8-3? You actually GAIN the Warrior of the Crystal title when you hit the thing at the top of your Race Specific tower. Eleri and I tried to do this with the title, but we were going to the wrong green telepad (the one the teleport drops you off at, instead of the one you register at), so I wasn't able to verify it. So far as anyone knows, you only need the title, which most people seem to think requires clearing 8-3 to get, when the reality is actually different. Some confirmation on this would be appreciated. (Note: I do have the teleport quest finished now, so I can no longer try for myself) :I can confirm you don't have to have finished 8-3 to do this quest. I just did it on my second character who I've yet to beat the pots on, or get the Dawn and Twilight stamps. --Apelila 09:48, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Same here. I just got it done a few minutes ago. Got 8-2 done, climbed the Mithra tower, got my title, warped out, bought the chip, Teleport-Dem, fixed the craig, Teleport-Mea, Chocoboed to Sky, registered data, teleport-Dem, used the portal. You just need the title. --Fiye 19:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Chip Break When I first was able to do this quest I went and repaired all the crags at first. Been about 6 months and I've never used Holla, I think, and Dem only a few times. Been using Mea about once or twice a week since then and my chip broke tonight. I've always heard it could break but no one I knew had ever had it happen so just wanted to say yup it can! Just a note-- went to fix it today and you do not have to re-do the part with the title change. I bought the chip and went right to Mea and fixed it without a problem. --Jurai 04:06, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Yea, that can happen randomly, I don't think there is any particular "duration" or "minimum/maximum" number of times a teleport can be used before the chip in question breaks. For example, from my last trade, it broke after a week, but it's been several months since the retrade and it still has not broke. -- 04:13, 2 May 2008 (UTC) I've heard it has a greater chance of breaking if you use it more then once in a game day. Firewall 23:45, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I've never used the warp more than once per RL day and chip has never broken in over a year User:Waku